Wireless local area networks (WLANs), such as those defined by the IEEE 802.11 standard, are becoming more common on a business or university campus or other facilities in order to provide effective wireless coverage to a defined area. The WLANs function by having a large number of access points physically distributed throughout the campus and connected in to a network. The WLAN may be further connected to other networks, including for example the Internet or the public switched telephone network. The WLAN allows users to freely move about the campus and use a mobile wireless device to engage in services, including real-time packet-based services such as VoIP, as the device connection is switched from access point to access point.
When a user of a wireless device roams the campus, he or she may unknowingly reach the edge of the campus or other facility and begin to lose coverage. The WLAN has a limited coverage area, and users are not always familiar with the limits of the coverage area. Accordingly, a user may be engaged in an active service, such as a VoIP call, and suddenly lose his or her connection as the device goes out-of-coverage. The other party to the service, such as the recipient of the VoIP call, may initially be unaware that the mobile device user has become disconnected and is no longer available.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide for a mobile device that addresses, at least in part, one or more of the shortcomings of known devices.